Star Wars Retold: Episode I
by Bus00
Summary: This novel (not complete yet) is called Star Wars Retold and it's a novel about how I think Episode I should of been while keeping the general plot. I've adapted things to help The Phantom Menace align better with the original trilogy and to help retell the epic tale in a new exciting way, similar to J. J. Abrahms re-launch of Star Trek. It's Star Wars retold by me.
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep, was the slow repeating sound within the gloomy turbolift as it passed by each floor level. The view through the window on the back wall showed the ever-busy streets of Coruscant, the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, the symbol of galactic peace and justice. Covered by enormous skyscrapers, landing hubs, skyway traffic, and species from all over the galaxy, the planet never finds rest, lighted by excitement and wonder. But underneath the policies of protection and freedom declared by the Republic, stood the ever-looming goal of greed and control. The political leaders became corrupt or complacent, either ignoring the corruption across the galaxy or embracing it. Far too many of the bureaucrats hid their corruption behind the glamour of their status, their position amongst the great minds of society whose soul goal was continuing peace and prosperity for the Republic. Their true nature was hidden by the glory of their appearance, reflected by the striking situation of Coruscant, the jewel of the republic. Slowly the city lights began to fade from the glass opening of the turbolift, being consumed by the darkness of the underworld. The higher levels of the planet were full of excitement, thriving business, and entertainment. Home to some of the biggest spaceports and arenas in the galaxy equipped with the highest technological advancements. But beneath all this, lay the old realm of the lower levels, which had been abandoned to decay and waste. The hive of scum and villainy, the underworld had no laws, no justice, no slight indication of the peace that was praised thousands of feet above. But the similarities of the Underworld and the political corruption are what bring this turbolift pass levels it does not pass often.

Lloyd Kromar, a human male, has seen the true face of the bureaucrats but has been more focused on his own agenda. Lloyd is a bodyguard and assistant to Foln Trambar the senator of Rodia. Senator Trambar would send Lloyd to buy information for leverage within the senate, usually for his own interests. For this assignment Lloyd was to meet his client down in the underworld. The Neimoidian with the information had said that what he carried was of great importance in revealing the true nature of a certain senator and he could not delay, otherwise the information would be gone for good. Lloyd had heard this script before but yet could not pass up on the possibility. Beep, "Ground Floor." Lloyd walked out and went to the bar to have a drink. He was a little early, trying to avoid suspicious eyes before heading to the meeting place. The small activity that was going on began to dwindle and Lloyd paid his tip and took his leave. It was a dark night, all light from above was blocked by the layers and layers of structures and the little light that came from the shops on the ground were going dim. Lloyd made his way along the ruined city, down long alley ways and through abandoned buildings. He reached the meeting point under a lamppost behind the abandoned spaceport but the Neimoidian, was nowhere to be found. Lloyd waited, sitting down against the lamppost. It was getting colder as night fell and Lloyd was getting anxious but there was a stir just ahead. Lloyd quickly jumped up alert, knowing it could be anyone, but hoping it was his client. Nothing came about. Suddenly the lamppost when out and it was completely dark, Lloyd whipped out a light and looked around. The air seemed to grow thin and Lloyd's heart rate was increasing. Lloyd now saw a cloaked figure standing in the distance. He cried out "Mr. Hedgray?" as he walked towards the figure, but there was no response. Lloyd's light was suddenly jerked out from his grasped but the figure was still 15 feet away. Lloyd pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man and yelled "who are you?" There was no replay. "show your self!" then a bright red beam of light sprang out from the figure. Lloyd opened fire but the figure leaped toward him deflecting the shots away, piercing Lloyd with the red beam. The beam burned straight through the center of Lloyds chest. He fell to the ground and the dark figure was gone. Lloyd was never looked for by Trambar, nor the information that Lloyd sought ever recovered, which was the real pity. The information that Lloyd sought, if had been revealed, would of changed the course of the future for the whole galaxy, but darkness continued to grow on Coruscant waiting for its time to consume the light.


	2. Chapter 2

It's an early spring morning on the tropical planet of Naboo and Padme' was awakened by the simple chorus of birds from the balcony. She arose slowly stretching her arms out wide, breathing in deeply the fresh morning air. Naboo was a peaceful planet and a major provider of vegetation and animal life to the surrounding systems. Still governed by the Royal court, the Naboo have little influence within the Galactic Republic, but do still serve and appreciate the senate. From the capital city of Theed, the Royal court has ruled justly and peacefully for over hundreds of generations. The Royal court consists of 8 governors, 4 representatives and 1 king or Queen, the head of the court. Each member is voted in by the planet but the candidates of the high seat must be a blood relation to one of the royal families: Amadala, Pheonous and Merconda. Padmé Amadala is the youngest child of King Shamga'r Amadala, who was highly praised for keeping the peace between the Naboo and the native Gunguns, frog like humanoids who live within the swamps of Naboo. Though Shamga'r did not bring full understanding between the two he did prevent a costly confrontation.

"My lady, the Queen requests your presence."

"Thank you Sarai, I'll be there shortly" said Padmé responding to the maid. She quickly dressed herself, and headed to the Queens chambers. Padmé loved walking around the palace of Theed. She had grown up within these walls and was now in the service of the Queen. The combination of graceful archways and mammoth pillars created a stunning sight. There were large hallways filled with portraits and maps opposite to the glass windows overlooking the valleys, and forests of Naboo. Padmé reached the Queens quarters and knocked on the marble door. "Come in" the queen responded and Padmé entered.

"Good Morning your highness."

"And to you, Padmé, though it has not been a good morning to this point. Conteon is not giving us any slack nor any support." Padmé assisted the Queen in taking off her royal garbs and putting on a more comfortable attire. "He seems to agree with the Viceroy that they are still within the contract and that we are in danger of losing our commercial farms. But he doesn't believe us that the Trade Federation is holding a full on blockade, not just a patrol." The queen struggled with a hairpiece and groaned with frustration. "That filthy womprat." Queen M'ilia had just finished a meeting with Grimious Conteon, the head of contract disputes within the Republic, and Viceroy Nute Gunray, the head corporate leader of the Trade Federation. The meeting was to discuss the blockade held by the Federation preventing any vessel from leaving the Naboo system. The Trade Federation is the biggest trading company in the galaxy and provides food, building materials, weapons and other goods to almost 50% of the galaxy. The corporate leader positions are now all held by Neimoidians, allowing for Viceroy Nute Gunray to have much decision power for the agenda of the Federation. Naboo deals most of their goods through the Federation, but Naboo has been on course to not reach the amount stated within the contract between the two, allowing for the Federation to monitor the production of the goods. The planet had been suffering from a mild famine for the last two years. If Naboo cannot find a way to reach the assigned quantity then they will have to pay the federation for the goods, which could lead to the selling of some of Naboo's farms. Last year, Naboo was able to get by because of their insurance through the republic. With that money, Naboo was able to speed up production and buy produce from surrounding systems. This year, however, the famine is worse and The Federation has not allowed for any outside trade to take place on Naboo. "Conteon agrees that a blockade from the Federation is beyond the restrictions of the contract but believes the Viceroy that the Federation is just monitoring our outside trade.""Why doesn't Conteon send an ambassador to confirm the blockade?"

"He has already and the ambassador has said there is no blockade, just a patrol. He said that he would send another and that we still have time before we are forced to sell our farms." The queen was completely redressed now and Padmé was preparing a cup of tea, while Queen M'ilia adjusted her hair. "If we can't get off the planet, then we cannot bring in the proper materials needed to improve the harvest nor can we bring in the produce from other systems." M'ilia slammed the desk with two closed fists, just about spilling the hot tea that Padmé just brought. "I'm sorry Padmé, I know there is nothing you can do but I just needed to vent out my frustration."

"It is fine my lady, I understand and share your frustration. Eventually, the Federation is going to get caught for their blockade and I am sure senator Palpatine will persuade the senate for more support for they know the importance of our production and do not want that in the hands of the Federation. The Federation already has so much power and resources the Republic can't afford for them to grow."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Padmé placed her hand on Queen M'ilia's shoulder and Queen M'ilia embraced it. "You have such wisdom for your age, I do not know what I would do without your support younger sister. Now go and fetch Whang, I need to speak to my head farmer about our progress, then you can continue with your other duties." Queen M'ilia kissed Padmé's hand and sent her away.

The door closed behind Padmé as she exited, she paused and leaned against the door slowly sinking down to a sitting position. She buried her face into her knees, fighting off the tears. She was scared for her sister. The fate of Naboo rested on M'ilia's shoulders and Padmé knew that the people would only pressure the Queen more and more as the famine worsened, which could force conflict with the Federation. The Federation is not a forgiving organization and their deception was only the beginning of what seemed to be a plan to take over the planet and its resources. Padmé did not want that weight to be on her sister's shoulders, the pressure to bring peace as their father had done would be demanded from the people. And the consequences if she couldn't would be far greater than the ones their father faced. Padmé feared change, feared the conflict and the possibility of losing their home, and their freedom. Feared that everything that her family had worked so hard to secure would be ruined by the greed of the Federation. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Padmé got up and sighed. If change was to come, then she must be strong to face the challenges, to trust her sister and leader to pull them through.


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant contains many momentous structures that hold unique stories and artifacts, meetings of galactic affairs and the most advanced technological resources in the galaxy. But one holds all these qualities and much more, the Jedi Temple. A structure of colossal height and stature, the Temple stands over 3,000 ft high and approximately 1,600 ft wide with five glamorous towers, one on each corner of the square base and the largest, most stunning, stands within the center. From the top of this point watches the meeting place of the Jedi council, the leaders of the Jedi order. The temple houses many Jedi knights and provides a heaven for meditation and relief from the stress of keeping the peace throughout the republic. The Temple is also the headquarters for any major battle that the Jedi come involved in. The Temple has the capabilities to layout the entire battlefield from across the galaxy and houses specially designed star fighters and large carrier crafts to launch into battle at a moments notice.

The Jedi Temple is home to the Jedi Order, servants of the Force. Countless books could be written about the Jedi and their connection with the Force. A devotion unlike any other, a sacrifice not many understand. The force is unseen, unable to be touched nor contained. An energy field surrounding all living things, penetrating, sustaining and binding the galaxy together. A Jedi himself cannot fully describe the connection he has that drives him, protects him and gives him power unmatchable. This power is what makes the Jedi so dangerous, but it is their relationship with the Force that makes them so great and so loved. This great connection pushes them to bring balance to the galaxy, breaking the conflicts within life. The Force gives them great wisdom and understanding to solve conflicts before violence. It is the longing of all Jedi to protect and defend but there is an even greater passion and desire for good within this young Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi.

Obi Wan is a padawan learner under Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, and has been for many years. Obi-wan and his master are sent by the Jedi council all over the galaxy, on missions to bring justice where it is needed. When the mission is completed, they return to the Jedi Temple and await orders from the council. During their waits, Obi-wan spends most of his time in the Jedi Library, the largest Library on Coruscant, fascinated by the complexity of the galaxy and its systems. Through all his studies, the mission of the Jedi grew and grew within him that he was willing to give his all to help bring balance to the Force. Today though, Obi-wan was not in the Library for he and his Master were summoned to the Jedi Council with another mission. They walked into the Council room and bowed before the Masters of the Council. "Greetings Master Qui-gon, and young Obi-wan, thank you for responding so quickly to our call" said Master Mace Windu, one of the spokemens of the council. "We have received a request from Queen Amadala of Naboo for Jedi supervision regarding diplomatic matters between the Planet of Naboo and the Trade Federation." Obi-wan had remembered Naboo from his studies, a peaceful planet with much vegetation. What intrigued him the most about the planet was the ancient ruins deep within the swamps. He had wanted to explore these ruins to uncover the secrets that could lie there if given the opportunity. "The contract itself is complicated, dealing with the produce of Naboo and the Federations trade rights on it. The Queen claims that the Federation are practicing a full-on blockade of the planet trying to force their will on the people." The word "blockade" buzzed through Obi-wan. A blockade meant that the Federation was using force, force that the Naboo could not contend with. A blockade meant that no ship could leave or enter the system causing problems for their own attempt of entering. A blockade meant that the situation had escalated and conflict was at the brink.

"Do we know what involvement the republic senate has had in this situation?" responded Qui-gon Jinn.

"We have checked the records on the contract and the claims of both parties. There does not seem to be a problem from the reports and it would appear that the Naboo are just trying everything they can to not lose their farms. We have your ship prepared for you with the full documented report of the situation."

"From the information you have giving me, there seems that there is not much good my Padawan and I can do."

"Regarding the contract, much there is not for you." Spoke up the head Jedi Master Yoda, the most renowned Jedi of them all. "I have sensed a great disturbance in the Force regarding this matter." Both Qui-gon and Obi-wan were put back by this. A great disturbance in the Force usually meant great trouble, and no one had a better understanding of the Force then Master Yoda. "Troubling me for sometime, this disturbance has been."

"Do you believe that the Naboo are in great danger from the Federation?" asked Qui-gon, "Or do you believe we should expect a greater threat of some kind?"

"Know the specifics, I do not. Connected to the Naboo, the disturbance might not be. Never the less, mindful of the Force, you must be." Yoda's long green ears pointed downward and his eyes seemed to be squinting at Qui-gon, showing his very old age. The old master stood about three feet in height with green wrinkled skin and with hands that only had three digits. But though Yoda did not look very powerful or intelligent, Obi-wan had never met anyone as wise and a tune to the Force as Master Yoda. Yoda would begin most of the younglings training until the time came for them to be given a master. Obi-wan came into the council at a the appropriate age and took initial training from master Yoda with the other younglings, but Obi-wan was not assigned a master when the time came. Yet Yoda knew the Force was strong with Obi-wan so he continued to train the young Kenobi. This was not the first time Yoda personally trained a padawan after the youngling status was removed, but it had not happened often. Yoda continued to believe in Obi-wan even when other council members doubted his ability to become a Jedi Knight. No one had more faith in Obi-wan then Master Yoda until Qui-gon Jinn came along. Qui-gon saw Obi-wan's determination and determination in bring balance to the Force. Of serving the greater good at whatever cost. Though Obi-wan was not the most skilled at the time, Qui-gon knew that, with time and training, Obi-wan could become a great Jedi Knight.

"I understand Master Yoda. We shall be cautions and mindful of the Force." Qui-gon did not show any sort of indication that he was nervous about what Yoda said, but kept calm and collective, showing no fear.

Yoda said "May the Force be with you" as he raised his hand, proclaiming a blessing of protection upon Qui-gon and Obi-wan. The two Jedi bowed before the council and took their leave. As they left the council chamber, Obi-wan quickly asked his master.

"Master, what do you suspect Master Yoda senses? Is he worried that the Federation could gain control of Naboo's production?"

"No Obi-wan, Master Yoda is not worried of the expansion of the Federation, but I am not sure what the disturbance is. I do know that Master Yoda was quite disturbed and had been doing much meditation throughout the night." Obi-wan could sense that Qui-gon drifted off into deep thought.

"Is he worried that there is a trap of some kind for us?" Qui-gon hesitated before he responded, then looked his Padiwan in the eyes and said with a smile.

"One must always expect a trap." Obi-wan smiled back and the two continued forward. Obi-wan did not know what to expect and he had trouble trying to think of reasons why there could be a trap. He took in a deep breath and focused his mind back on the Force and the present goal, getting to Naboo.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-wan and Qui-gon had been together for 12 years experiencing many obstacles and struggles to bring justice throughout the republic. Their relationship is strong and their abilities working together are hard to match within the Jedi Order. Qui-gon's wisdom and trust of the Force and Obi-wan's athleticism and sharp mind helped them to take on just about any task they faced. Dealing with Diplomatic tyrants on planets such as Bandomeer and Junction 5, fighting off ruthless bounty hunters and crime lords and most dangerous of all, Force sensitive users who had no interest in bringing balance to the Force. These users were not Jedi, and did not have the connection in order to control the power. It was more spontaneous and mainly made the user more aware of his surroundings. But that does not mean that these users were not dangerous. They were cunning, and ruthless usually having many followers with the same drive for power. The last user they faced was Dr. Leon Bullgare. Dr. Bullgare was a mad scientist who wanted to explore the nature of the Force, trying to unlock its hidden power. He was Force sensitive, just not on any scale to where he could wield it for his own purpose. This he wanted to change. He was able to capture Qui-gon Jinn while Qui-gon was on a solo mission. Obi-wan, with the assistance of Master Adi Gallia, was able to rescue Qui-gon and together they were able to capture the Doctor and free his other subjects.

Obi-wan could not help but wonder if another Force sensitive being was at work in the Naboo system. He sat in the corner of a small chamber room within the transport taking them to Naboo, with all light cut off. His eyes were closed as he searched and listened for the Force. Qui-gon had always told him to be mindful of the living Force, that it was constantly at work and on the move. Obi-wan was searching around him, and out towards Naboo. He could sense the fear and confusion on the planet but nothing else. Not a disturbance such as an evil Force user like he imagined. He focused deep within pushing aside his thoughts and assumptions. No longer searching but waiting. He was unclear of how long he sat there, but Obi-wan knew he was engaging with the Force. The only possible way to describe the way he felt would be peace. Suddenly he stood upon a land of a deserted planet, covered in sand and rock. The sky had grown dark and the air was cold. Fear crept into his mind, cutting straight to his bones. He tried to speak, but no air could escape him. He began to panic, fear taking over him. Then a small light emerged from the west, and caught his gaze. It was not a sun, nor the setting moon, but seemed to stand on the horizon. Obi-wan, drawn by the light, slowly reached out his hand and as his hand crossed over the light, the light burst forth covering the land and knocking Obi-wan from his feet. The shock awoke him from his trance and he saw the light reflecting from the beautiful planet of Naboo. The fear had left him but confusion had taken its place. Looking around he waved his hand, turning on the lights and stood up. He rubbed his face to calm himself and wondered at what just took place. Obi-wan was not sure what he saw, what it meant or represented. The captain's voice suddenly echoed from the intercom, "Master Jedi, we are in the orbit of the planet and approaching a Federation ship." Obi-wan knew that his dream would have to wait and headed for the cockpit.

Qui-gon was already there, standing behind the captain. "Have you told them that we request to board at once?"

"I have master Qui-gon, but it doesn't seem like its getting through. Master Obi-wan, can you check the transmission receptor there?" Obi-wan checked the reading on the screen on the back wall.

"It seems to be working, I'm not getting any negative feeds or any sign of interference."

"We are clearly in range for a transmission, but it keeps coming back to me as if it was denied. Perhaps the Federation ship is having difficulties." The pilot had gotten out of her seat and began to mess with connections below the stirring.

"Captain" said Qui-gon, "we should not get too close without making contact."

"There is no problem under here, everything is connected as it should be."

"Captain!" Qui-gon's tone was more urgent "we cannot get any closer without making contact. We know this is some sort of blockade and that the Federation is already not pleased with the situation." Suddenly a droid came on the communications screen and said.

"Warning, unidentified aircraft. This ship is of the Trade Federation and if you do not leave immediately you shall be fired upon, being charged with attempt of piracy."

"Oh Bantha Fodder! Sit down master Jedi, we are getting out of here!" The Pilot leaped back into her chair and began to turn the ship around but before Obi-wan was able to get his belt secured the ship was attacked. "Awww, hold on we just lost our starboard engine; I'm making for the planet's surface!" Qui-gon grabbed his padawan and hoisted him in his chair. Obi-wan strapped himself in just before another large blast hit the ship, shaking it and sending it out of control. All systems were flashing red and the captain switched the emergency power towards the shields. The Federation ship continued to unload impressive firepower on their ship and Obi-wan hated the fact that he was absolutely helpless in the situation. He closed his eyes trying not to panic. The ship swirled into the atmosphere, igniting what remained into flames. The blazing ship ripped through the top of the trees and smashed head on with a trunk of a very large tree. The ship shattered and sent Obi-won flying while still attached to his chair. The back of the chair hit the ground first and he rolled around a few times till it was stopped by another tree. He sat there motionless still strapped into his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

The situation on the surface of Naboo had not improved. The Trade Federation had been taking all supplies leaving and entering the planet. Supplies had been getting scarce, forcing the Royal Court to order a new tax on all personal farms to bring in more produce, trying to meet the demands of the Federation. Padmé had been sent down to Bontanal, one of Naboo's trade ports, to write a report of the situation. With no supplies coming in from the surrounding systems, the Naboo needed to find ways to maximize their production. Even though the manager of the port was grateful for any assistance Padmé could offer, Padmé couldn't help but think that she was just given something to occupy her time. Bontanal was just shy of 15 miles from the Palace in Theed and there wasn't anything going on at Bontanal that the Royal Court didn't know about. They were well aware of the situation and the two cities communicated daily, so there was no real reason to have Padmé there, but to keep her mind away from the legal controversy. "Here you are young Padme', more records for you to file."

"Thank you Captain." Padmé's voice did not contain the cheer that Captain Panaka was use to hearing. He left the bundles of data pads on the counter and knelt down to look Padme' in the face.

"I know you rather not be here, but with your sister in Theed. I also know that you want to serve her to the best of your ability, yet understand my lady, that the Queen does not want you to burden yourself with her duties and struggles. She cannot bear to see you disheartened by the frustration of the Court. You are 15 now, old enough to care for yourself, but your sister wants to preserve your innocence."

"Thank you Captain, and I do understand, but I hate feeling helpless."

"Your time will come your highness, you are the only living family member that your sister has and she will need your comfort and support. She admires your confidence in yourself and trusts your counsel, I believe, above anyone's in the Court."

With a smile on her face Padmé responded, "You speak too highly of me Captain, but I thank you for your words and the compassion you have always shown me. Now let us return to our duties, we both were sent here to help speed up production weren't we?" Captain Panaka chuckled at the tone of Padmé's voice.

"Yes my lady, that we were. We shall not let our Royal Highness down with our worthless words while we can be counting crops." Panaka's sarcasm brought them both to laughter.

"Bleep bleep." The Captains com-link sounded off and Panaka removed the small device from his belt and answered it.

"Yes Sargent Comptle what is it?"

"Captain, Battle Droids have broken into Spinnaker, they are demanding control of the city and Merconda Port sir!

"What! They do not have authority to infiltrate the planet! Hold your ground Sergeant, The Court needs to know this!"

"Sir, they are here in great force! If a fight breaks out we do not have a big enough force to hold th-!" a distorted voice interrupted the sergeant.

"Hands up!" The connection had some interference and Panaka called out to Comptle. The connection became clear and the Sergeant could be heard shouting angrily, but suddenly a blaster shot came through and after a short silence, more blaster fire echoed continually through the com-link. Panaka evoked curses on the Trade Federation while he fumbled through his com-link.

Padmé looked up at the Captain, fear escalating through her eyes, searching for some assurance that what she thought was happening wasn't.

Panaka stared into Padmé's eyes hesitating for a moment "The Trade Federation has attacked." A voice responded from the com-link jolting Panaka back into action and he began to yell.

"Lieutenant, inform the Royal court that the Federation has attacked Spinnaker, taking control over the Merconda Port!"! Lieutenant? Do you copy? Blast, signals down! Quick hit the security alert!" The Captain pointed at the red lever on the wall to Padmé's right. She jumped from her seat and sounded the alarm. Sirens went off and lights flashed everywhere. Panaka got behind the counter and hit the intercom. "Attention, this is Captain Panaka of the Royal Guard, I have just received reports that Merconda Port has been attacked by Trade Federation forces. Find shelter outside the port-" Just then a blast blew through the wall across from where Panaka and Padmé were. The shock wave knocked Padmé down and sent Panaka a little off balance. Padmé screamed as she hit the floor but Panaka quickly picked her up and ran through the stairway behind them. He put Padmé down and locked the door. He turned around and began to run, grabbing Padmé by the hand and heading down the stairs. Padmé was shaking all over as she held the Captain's hand as hard as she could. She thought of only her sister, longing to be by her side and praying for her safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-wan regained conscious and found himself still strapped to his chair. The seat had locked down the straps due to the high-speed crash and wouldn't release him. Obi-wan reached for his lightsaber but it was missing from his belt. He struggled to move searching for his laser weapon.

"Looking for this?" Qui-gon walked from behind the tree bended down and held the approximately 1 foot long cylinder in front of Obi-wan. A lightsaber is a special weapon constructed and used by the Jedi. It is a thin handle that produces a plasma blade that can cut through objects from the blazing heat the plasma produces. The saber is also used for ceremonial occasions the most important, the knighting of a young Jedi. Obi-wan had constructed his when he was declared a padawan of Qui-gon Jinn. It is a long process that takes focus and determination.

Obi-wan looked at his master a little ashamed for losing his most important possession. "Thank you master, I'm sorry I…"

"Ha ha ha, no matter Obi-wan. I would not consider myself worthy of being your master if I faulted you for your belt clip breaking in our crash and the fact that you are trapped in your chairs safety feature." Qui-gon laughed again, "Though I must say it is pretty humorous seeing you in this present state, but I assume that you do not appreciate it." Qui-gon ignited the lightsaber sending a blue beam from the hilt that cut through the base of the strap. Obi-wan jumped out of the seat relieved to be released from the tight straps. Rubbing his neck and limping he said,

"Thank the maker, I hate being trapped like that unable to move, that helpless feeling that sends chills up your body." Obi-wan shivered and released a disgusted sigh. "It was the same feeling I had when we were getting hit by the Trade Federation, sitting there watching the pilot struggle with the controls." Qui-gon handed the lightsaber to Obi-wan and when Obi-wan received it he noticed the remaining burning parts of the ship. The tree that the ship hit had snapped in half with the top portion laying upon the remaining wreckage. It was all in flames. Obi-wan looked around seeing bits and pieces of the ship scattered with small flames in trails behind. He looked back at his seat and then closed his eyes thanking the Force for its protection, for he knew that he barely escaped death.

Qui-gon looked out into the crash and answered his padawan. "Yes, the fear of losing control. All fear finds its root in the fact that we lack the ability to control the situation, place or thing. It is something that all creatures feel in one sense or another. I would not say the feeling of fear is evil nor call one a coward for admitting to his fears, but it is when they give in and the fear takes over them. They panic, losing all sense of direction and wisdom. That is when creatures are dangerous, when they make mistakes that cost them."

"But what of the times when we do have reason to fear? Like in that crash? We were in total submission to the situation, with our lives at stake. What is left then, but for us to fear?"

"Being afraid is not the issue, but it is controlling your fear not allowing yourself to make a rash decision while in a panic. There will be times when you do not have anything that can be done about a situation like the crash, for we were at the mercy of forces greater than ourselves. You may have the ability to flee or you may be trapped in the danger but the best thing is to accept your weakness and take whatever action is required not giving in to fear and panic. That is giving respect where respect is needed. Respect the fact that you do not and cannot have control and therefore you give the control over to the greater force. This is what it truly means to trust in the Force, to trust our lives in a force greater than ourselves. The benefit of trusting in the Force is it is on our side, it wants the ultimate good, even when sacrifices and struggles must be made."

Obi-wan looked back out into the crash. He knew his master was right, and that he himself was aware of the truth, yet the truth seemed to be more alive and freeing at this instant as if he had never heard it before. The fact that he was weak and would be useless at times was true and peaceful to except, for reasons he did not fully understand. It was a feeling that was hard to describe but Obi-wan felt confident and secure, for the Force was his ally.

"Come Obi-wan. We must see what supplies we can salvage from the wreckage and then try to make our way to the Naboo." Qui-gon made his way towards the crash and then it occurred to Obi-wan. Where was the pilot?

"Master!" Obi-wan said, with a quiet sense of urgency. Before he was able to say anything else, Qui-gon looked back at his padawan and Obi-wan saw a poignant face, sorrowful eyes that met his. Obi-wan immediately looked down. He was only just acquainted with the pilot, but that did not ease the sting that he felt. Obi-wan hated death, or at least death that came before one's proper time, innocent life destroyed because species could not live in peace. Obi-wan felt the comforting hand of Qui-gon on his shoulder and looked back at his master. Qui-gon was smiling, a smile that brought comfort to Obi-wan. Qui-gon did not have to say anything, he just had to acknowledge his presence and Obi-wan knew he understood. Qui-gon knew Obi-wan just as well as Obi-wan knew himself. All the discussions they had reemerged in his mind, dealing with death. Qui-gon appreciated the value that his padawan had on life. "There is always a time and need for grief" He would tell Obi-wan, "But there are also times to move on, to continue to fight for what the deceased fought and suffered for." Obi-wan heard those words in his head and knew that the Pilot had done her duty, getting them to Naboo, and now it was time for them to do theirs, with the motivation to not let her down.

The two Jedi moved through the flaming wreckage and were able to uncover only a handful of supplies that were still good such as vitamin and protein capsules, an empty water jug, and luckily for them a Spincer Shelter which outer packaging had been signed but no actual damage to the shelter. They also already had on their utility belts, which contained more morsels of food, a Hush-98 comlink, a grappling hook and an A99 Aquata Breather, a small air tank device that one could bite on for quick water dives.

Naboo was a vast green planet and the Jedi knew that having enough food and water would not be a big issue. Their ship crashed within a large forest on the southwestern side of the planet, Obi-wan figured it was the Mardook forest full of creatures of all sorts and home to the great Krumderlont river, connecting the Middle ocean with the Southern Deep ocean and running for over 5,000 miles and getting as deep as 150 feet. That would be their landmark confirming their location. It would provide provisions and would lead to a settlement eventually. "The Naboo rely on this river in these parts and I know that Spinnaker is connected to the river just south to the Middle Ocean." Obi-wan said to Qui-gon.

"Yes it does seem to make the most sense to look for the river, but if it is not there we could get stranded deep within the dangerous swamps but its worth the risk and there really is no other choice." They ventured on through the thick swamp, traversing through pools of mud and fallen trees. There were various types of trees that Obi-wan recognized but many more he had never seen. They twisted and bunched together creating a solid roof above their heads and a maze of Oake and mangrove wood on the surface. It was a difficult terrain to cross. The Jedi's boots and cloaks were covered in thick mud and their garments were soaked with sweat from the high humidity.

After a few hours the Jedi stopped to rest and discuses their situation. "I sense that the Trade Federation's false assumption of our purpose was no mistake."

"Hmm, had to meditate on that one didn't you?" said Obi-wan to Qui-gon. Qui-gon couldn't help but chuckle. "But yes, they took action with only the slightest evidence of piracy and gave us no time to respond. We obviously were not any threat with the size and capabilities of our ship."

"Indeed. Our transmissions were getting through but the Federation was just ignoring them. It seems they wanted reason to attack us and ignored any sort of communication with us. I have no doubt that they knew we were of the Jedi order."

"What motivation would be behind such action?"

"That I do not know, but its obviously connected to the disputes over the contract between the Federation and the Naboo. My guess is that the Federation is crossing boundaries it has no legal right to."

The Jedi set up camp along the river, ate some of the morsels saved from the wreckage and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-wan stood in the darkness, no light and no sound. He could not see his own hand when brought close to his face. It was cold, very cold. The air seemed to be absorbing all heat from Obi-wan's body. Then there it was, a small light coming on the horizon. The light flickered in the distance then burst forth blinding the Jedi.

Obi-wan awoke, lying in the strange moss he and Qui-gon collected last night. This was the second time he awoke from that dark abyss, the second time that he saw the light burst forth. The Force had to be telling him something but he didn't understand its meaning. "I must speak to Qui-gon." He thought. He meant to bring it up after their mission but now, considering the results of the last few days, Obi-wan felt that his vision was related to what was happening to them now, and the matter could not wait. Outside the tent, the center star, also named Naboo, had just risen above the horizon and it made a beautiful glow across the river, bursting forth from all the gaps between the branches of the trees. Qui-gon was kneeling by the bank meditating.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Qui-gon as Obi-wan walked up closer behind him. "The light breaking through the trees and bouncing off the water. It just shows that the light can not be hidden, it will find its way to shine forth." Obi-wan did not say anything. He was both puzzled and moved by his master's words and stood pondering their meaning. "I sense that dark times are coming, Obi-wan, times where it will seem that the Force is weak, that good cannot combat the evil. But know this, Obi-wan, that there is a time for everything, a time for every matter and season. And just as the forest cannot hold back the light, nor can corruption, hold back justice forever, as evil cannot hold back good. Warmth surged throughout Obi-Wan's body, as he absorbs the words of his master. Then he was suddenly reminded of his vision, the small beam of light bursting forth from the darkness.

"Master, I believe that all this is not a coincidence. I too sense dark times are coming but I fear that they are closer than you have implied." Qui-gon slowly turned around engaging the look of his apprentice. "Last night," Obi-wan continued, "I had a dream, as no other that I've had before." Qui-gon's gaze grew more tense and focused as Obi-wan told of his dream and its similarity to his vision on the ship. "Though I am not quite sure how to interpret it, I feel that our current situation and the intent of the Federation are the beginnings of something much more drastic and threatening to the whole Republic!" Obi-wan felt the cold strike of fear across his chest as thoughts of devastation and horror flashed in his mind.

"I could not agree more young Padawan" responded Qui-gon. But as he turned back toward Naboo's light, his faced showed that his mind was not consumed with the thoughts that Obi-wans was. "Do not let fear cloud your mind Obi-wan, for the darker it is, the easier it is to see the light."

"What?" Obi-wan did not mean to say that out loud but his master's response took him by such surprise that he acted on impulse. But before Qui-gon could respond a tremor went down Obi-wan's spine. Both Jedi took a firm stance, the Force was alerting them of something. Qui-gon bent low and leaped into the thick of the trees, with Obi-wan right on his tail. They didn't go far till they heard a faint humming sound, some sort of large engine. Qui-gon motioned toward Obi-wan and they moved in the direction of the sound. Suddenly they heard the blast of cannon fire followed by exotic noises. The Jedi burst through the trees as more cannon fire was heard. Obi-wan followed his Masters lead, heading on an incline. They came to a sudden halt and looked out from a cliff to the valley below.

"Battle Droids?" Qui-gon said as he and Obi-wan looked out to a small battalion of B1 battle droids, backed up with Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, or STAPs, and an ATT, Armored Assault Tank. The squadron had fired upon a native humanoid species, with long loose ears and a protruding and flexible bill, who apparently were not pleased with the droids arrival. The Gungons, who Obi-wan recognized from his studies, were fighting back against the droid battalion but were clearly outmatched. The Jedi did not have to communicate to determine what needed to be done. Obi-wan took a running leap off the cliff taking deep breaths pulling the Force around him slowing his fall. He hit the ground in a roll thrusting himself forward into the air utilizing his momentum and pushing off with the force, lightsaber ignited at his side. He swung his lightsaber upward slicing right through the long barrel of the AAT. The impact rotated Obi-wans body back towards the ground flipping over the busted barrel. He landed and with no hesitation, began cutting through B1 Battle Droids, moving swiftly, the Force as his guide. On his way to the ground, Qui-gon connected a striking blow to one of the Droids on a STAP, jolting the droid off and shattering it upon the rocks. At the same time that he kicked the droid, Qui-gon was able to grab the handle of the STAP and swing his body around taking control of the craft. He whipped the speeder around and blasted another STAP out of the air. The Droids were clearly taken off guard and their programming was having difficulty assessing the situation. The Gunguns, however, took advantage of the situation and pressed their efforts to what was left of the AAT. They lunched small blue energy bombs that disabled the working canons on the AAT, then broke off into groups to flank the remaining droids. The battle was over quickly.

Yet, as the Jedi put their weapons away, they noticed that the Gungans had reformed and stood their ground toward the Jedi. Qui-gon lifted his hands and said

"Peace, friends. We are Jedi, defenders of justice and protectors of peace." The Gungans did not respond.

Obi-wan then responded with hands out and a low bow saying "Pardon us for intruding on your little party but we just could not let you fine gentlemen have all the fun." Though the gesture did not seem to humor Qui-gon, the Gungans indicated that the forcefulness of the situation began to lift as the creatures talked amongst themselves in a choppy version of the Basic Language. The gungan standing in the center, step forward and repeating Obi-wans gesture and saying.

"Usa do a grando job on da machanics! If party what usa seeka, den wesa insista on being usa host." Still in his bowing position, "or as wesa say, usa bowton." The other gungons followed suit, lowering their weapons and bowing low to the Jedi. "Mesa Captain Tarpals, ah da Otoh Gunga warrior forcea and wesa grateful for de assisteante of de Jedi."

"Well that worked better than hoped." Said Obi-wan under his breath. Qui-gon also bowed and said.

"It is our duty to protect those in need, though I am sure that you and your warriors would of come to a similar outcome still if had not arrived."

"No! Wesa myah be a haughty kinda, but wesa know when wesa been a beaten. Wesa oya yousa oura lifes and wesa arse indebted to yousa. Is der anyting wesa can do for yousa?"

"Well, we are trying to locate a settlement where we can contact the Jedi Order on Coruscant and also communicate with the Naboo to attempt to understand the situation here. If I understand you correctly, these were not the only droids that you have encountered?"

"Des mechanics are ah all over oursa Logreena!" said Tarpals as he waves his hands indicating the forest all around them. "Wesa Gungans feelsa war in da waters here. As a da Naboo, theysa no carrra for da logreena of de Gungan, justa des farmsa, but if de Naboo wat da Jedi seeka, then wesa shows yousa da way."


	8. Chapter 8

Padmé and Panaka raced to the ground level of the complex, trying to get out of the building before it collapsed. Padmé could feel every pound of her beating heart against her chest. She had little experience with battle and all of that was in the simulation room, except hunting trips she had accompanied. Panaka navigated the two of them out to the courtyard and began yelling into his comlink. Padmé looked around and saw the burning buildings further off and watched the complex they just escaped collapse. Fear had taken its course and she sat down breathing heavily trying to regain composure. A few Noboo officers ran to the captain and they gave Panaka the rundown of what they knew was happening.

"Federation Droids infiltrated the city, cutting our communications to Theed and all other locations. They surrounded us and ordered our surrender but we demanded an explanation. Without any response they opened fire and laid waste to the city, sparing only the packing and storage houses." The officer further explained the current situation and the stand they were attempting to make, but Padmé lost focus on the conversation as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"The only contact we have received are emergency alerts which bypass the normal communications systems."

"Then far more than our worst nightmare has occurred." Panaka said as he looked to Padmé. "The Trade Federation has invaded Naboo, to take her as their own."

Panaka shouted out orders to the surrounding officers, but Padmé slowly began to walk off in a daze. She looked around the surrounding buildings as the federation continued to lay siege on Bontanal. Complete shock had taken over her and even with all the screams, explosions and sounds of tanks approaching, all Padmé could hear was her deep breathing and escalated beat of her heart as it roared on. A squadron of battle droids came out from around a corner, guns firing in every direction. Padmé slowly turned toward the droids still consumed in her state of shock. Panaka, now aware of the situation, ran toward her yelling for her to get down, but Padmé did not move. Some of the droids turned to her, brought their guns up and began to open fire. Suddenly a figure landed in front of her with a blue light dancing around him. As the laser shots bounced off the swirling lightsaber, Panaka reached Padmé, taking her to the ground with his right arm covering her face and his left out returning fire with his blaster. Reality came back into focus for Padmé, and the sounds of battle came rushing into her ears, but Panaka's firm hand kept her face down. It seemed like forever, but within a few seconds Panaka had gotten Padmé up and behind the cover of a water fountain in the courtyard.

"Stay here, and keep down!" Yelled Panka as he left to rejoin the battle. But Padmé could only sit there for a few seconds before she had to see what was happening. She moved her head slightly over the base of the water fountain to just where only one of her eyes became exposed. It was hard for her to make out what exactly was going on but without a doubt Padmé recognized a Jedi Knight.

"A Jedi Knight!" She said with a new hope and wonder. She watched as the figure masterfully wielded his blue weapon around, deflecting and slicing through the droids and their weapons. Panaka and his troops had taken cover on the opposite side of the alleyway of the Jedi and were picking off droids one by one. Two objects rolled into view and quickly stopped and stood up on three short legs. These new droids started sending out a deadly wave of thick lasers at Panaka and his crew. Within a flash, three guards were taken down and the Jedi leaped in front of the droids in an attempt to shield the other guards.

"Master, Destroyers!" Yelled the young Jedi and out of nowhere, a massive turret, which looked to come off of an AAT came flying by and crushed the two Destroyers into the adjacent building. From the direction of the Turret came another Jedi wielding a green lightsaber and following him was a small band of Gungan warriors.

"It's a Miracle!" exclaimed Padmé as the two Jedi, lead the defense with Gungan warriors and more Naboo troops arriving. The group did quick work on the remaining Federation forces, surrounding them and cutting off their retreat. The battle was over and Panaka was already discussing plans with the two Jedi. Padmé rushed out to meet the strange men.

There was so much she wanted to say but the words failed her. She stared wide-eyed at the two heroes who had defended Bantenal. Panaka was explaining Naboo's surprise at the sudden attack:

"We thought they might force our hand, but we never expected an invasion." Panaka shook his head, angry. The older Jedi turned to Padmé, who found herself blush under his steady gaze. Panaka introduced Padmé, but he did not disclose her relationship to the Queen and merely said she was a civilian under his protection.

"Qui Gon Jin." The older Jedi nodded in acknowledgment. "This is my padawan learner, Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan smiled slightly and returned his eyes to his master.

With introductions over, the two parties gathered in their original groups, Gungans on the left and the Naboo on the right with the Jedi in the middle.

"We need to make contact with the Republic, but as Captain Panaka has informed me, that is impossible with the communications knocked out."

"My primary objective is protecting the Queen. In order to do that, I need to get to Theed. Theed will also be ideal for contacting the Republic since the Federation will need to carry out communications amongst themselves. If you accompany us, you can tap into their systems to contact the Republic and I can locate the Queen." Panaka stated.

"The Federation's focus will be on the capital; how can we infiltrate the system amongst their defenses?" Obi Wan questioned. Panaka nodded.

"I have access to the secret entryways that will lead us directly to the palace."

Padmé spoke for the first time: "I can help once we're inside. I am familiar with the intricate passageways of the palace and I will know where they would be keeping the Queen." Padmé longed to be beside her sister and to help lead her to safety.

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow, curious at Padmé's knowledge of Theed palace. Quickly, Panaka interjected:

"Padmé is a handmaiden in the service of the Queen."

Padmé wondered why Panaka was so quick to prevent her from addressing her own identity. Still, she trusted his judgement on the matter and decided it would be best to remain silent.

"Good." Qui Gon seemed pleased with this plan, but the head Gungun interjected:

"If yousa thinks wesa Gungans gonna come twoo, yousa got another ting comin."

"I wouldn't dream of it! We would barely make it to the Palace lobby before the Federation heard your racket!" Shouted Panaka in obvious frustration.

"Yousa thinkin your brains so big? If not for usen, da only trip yousa be taken would be to yousa grave and better for usen!"

"My friends, please." Qui-gon raised his hands separating the rivaling groups. "This does nothing to help us. I ask that at least for the moment you toss aside your differences and work together to save your planet."

"Together your groups form a symbiant circle, what happens to one of you will effect the other." The younger Jedi, Obi-wan added. To Padme's relieve, the tension died down and Master Qui-gon spoke again,

"Captain Tarpals I would greatly appreciate your help in our quest to Theed. It is most likely that we will encounter many Federation forces without your guidance through the swamps, and the skills of your company will be greatly missed in a confrontation."

"It would be mesa hona to accompany yousa in any big bash but mesa duty is to protecten da Gungun Legreena. But wesa no forgetten our debt to da Jedi, so mesa sendend Jar Jar Binks with yousa."

"Who mesa?" replied the comparatively skinny Gungan who seemed to have just been awakened by the sound of his name.

"Yousa Jar Jar shall lead the Jedi and da Naboo through the swamps and full fill our debt to da Master Jedi." The Gungan Jar Jar looked confused but saluted his superior and bowed to Qui-gon. Padmé discerned a quiet grumble from the younger Jedi.

"Mesa shall show yousa da way."


	9. Chapter 9

The small party made its way through the swamps, avoiding the Federation droids along the roadway. They had two missions, to make successful contact with the republic and to secure the queen. Qui-gon was unsure of the intentions of the Federation but felt that the queen was in grave danger. Obi-wan thought it best to leave the young maiden behind with the rest of Captain Panaka's crew but Padmé insisted that she accompany them, and Panaka said it was his personal duty to keep her safe. They had decided once the Gungans left Bantanal, to only take a small party to the Capital, concluding that subtlety was their alley. So far, the girl had not slowed them down and she said that her knowledge of the city would be invaluable once they arrived on the palace grounds, but getting to the palace was what concerned Obi-wan. In order to get to Theed safely the small party was relying on the gungan Jar Jar, who obviously was not the brightest mind from Captain Tarpals squadron, but seemed to not mind being in the company of the Naboo, as long as Panaka limited his advice on how they should trek the swamp.

It had been sometime since Obi-wan had seen action on this scale. infact this planetary assault would be the largest confrontation he has faced with the potential to take his life, and he loved it. Obi-wan could hear Master Windu's disapproving words on the young Jedi's thirst for adventure and action.

There is no emotion, there is peace. The first lines of the Jedi code rang in Obi-wan's ear, but Obi-wan felt that he was fueled by his emotions, not through fear or rage, emotions destructive to a Jedi, but righteous indignation and love.

There is no passion, there is serenity. He had no problem with peace or serenity, believing they were to key to a great Jedi lifestyle but why not have emotions or passions? Qui-gon had told Obi-wan the Force moves in mysterious ways and uses one's emotions, but they are guided and directed by the force. His master always told Obi-wan that he often got to tangled up in rules and laws but needed to let the force be his master and teacher. Obi-wan's desire was to be a great Jedi, one of the best of his era, to bring peace and prosperity to all the galaxy in which there was no fear and no pain. Maybe those wishes were self righteous, but following the Jedi code to his best abilities always brought more peace to the places he and Qui-gon faced and when his emotions got the best of him most always brought him close to death.

There is no death, there is the Force.

He sighed, shoulders relaxed. No matter the situation that Obi-wan found himself in, this last line of the Jedi code always brought him peace. Though this mission may be the most dangerous yet, the Force will be his guide and Obi-wan will follow it to whatever end.

"Wesa here!" Jar Jar had lead them to what he referred to as the Whippa dell Shrine, ruins of a temple that stood long ago not far from the back of the palace. They had been traveling for about three hours and Qui-gon felt it best if they rest and further develop their strategy for entering the palace.

They set up camp and began to discuss their options for infiltrating the palace but overwhelming curiosity took Obi-wan and he wondered off, exploring the ruins. The stone walls clothed in green and brown moss seemed to whisper ancient secrets of times long past. The sun was preparing to rest, casting long shadows in the remains of the courtyard. Obi-wan walked to the back of the east wing looking over a deep valley of Naboo forest and swamp. There the palace of Theed could be seen in all of its glory, sitting on the opposite side of the valley as it looked over the city further east.

Smoke filled the air above the city but the aftermath of war could not cover the beauty of the palace. Obi-wan gazed out into this emotional scene when a young voice broke his trance.

"La'thmuel sy aundoon, The Birth of Royalty. The song of the beginning of Theed and Theed Palace. Tython the wise, gathered the people of Naboo and united them as one nation. He leads the construction of this palace and Tython was named the sole monarch. During his rule, Tython fathered four sons, Amadala, Pheonous, Merconda and Jako'n. After Tython's death, the right to rule was questioned and tension rapidly grew. Jako'n had a strong tongue and he gathered followers to march against the other three brothers. The battle lasted through the night and Jako'n confronted his brothers in the throne room. But it was here where Jako'n was slain by the hand of Amadala, the eldest of Tython's sons. The battle was then ended and the confrontation no more. The people were lost, the palace in ruins and the brothers broken hearted. Amadala wept for his youngest brother and cursed their quarrel that turned kin into enemies. Amadala gathered his surviving brothers and persuaded them to end this destructive conflict and toss the monarchy aside. It is then that the bureaucracy of Tython's tree developed. With this new government the brothers moved across the valley and built the palace of Theed. In this palace the three brothers lived united."

"So we stand on the battleground of Naboo's civil war?" Obi-wan asked with appreciation. He turned his gaze to the ruined structure and said. "There was very little detail on the history of Naboo in the Jedi Archives and the civil war was just briefly mentioned." Obi-wan whipped his head around back to Padme, questions loaded in his mind. But his words left him when he saw the young girl's misty eyes looking up into his and her hands hesitantly reaching out to him as if making contact would make Obi-wan vanish. The shock of the moment made Obi-wan take a step back but Padme mirrored his movement. Padme spoke in a quiet yet desperate plea.

"Master Jedi, is there any hope to stop the war that marches on the footsteps of Theed Palace?"

"Uhh…" Obi-wan felt a little uncomfortable with the unanticipated turn this encounter took and looked down at his feet to search for an answer. He thought her question strange not just in its unexpected delivery but also in its content. Obviously, he thought, the planet was already at war and the only way to prevent a devastating confrontation would be for a complete surrender, an answer Obi-wan was sure the handmaiden was not looking for. He lifted his head prepared to mention the importance of calling for help when his eyes locked with hers. Time seemed to stop as Obi-wan now could see into Padme's soul. He wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but Obi-wan could see that she was not looking for a solution to this great problem nor some false sense of hope. She was looking for strength. The Force flowing through Obi-wan opened his eyes to Padme for the first time. He knew that she could sense his strength in the Force and was asking if he'd fight for Naboo, if he would fight for her.

Obi-wan took a deep breath, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know what outcome will fall upon this planet. But the Force is a powerful ally and I shall not leave your side till I know you are safe." Padme wiped her face on her sleeve and looked up to Obi-wan with one final confirmation then embraced him. Even less prepared for this reaction Obi-wan tensed up, arms frozen wide. But a deep compassion arose in him, melting away his mental boundary and he returned her embrace, confirming his promise. "You have my word."


	10. Chapter 10

Breathing in deeply with eyes closed Padmé readied her mind for action. She was behind the Jedi Obi-wan who was focused on the courtyard ahead, lightsaber at the ready. Panaka had brought the party through the secret passageway under the waterfall that he had mentioned in detail back in the ruins.

"The passage is found 40 feet up from the surface of the canyon and leads to the center of the palace. The path then diverges in two directions, one to the throne room which can only be opened from inside, and the other to the small personnel garden for the queen." The passageways were designed to quickly move the Head of the Royal Court out of the palace, in case of an emergency that only a few had knowledge of. The passageway led to the cliff and followed another path down under the waterfall. Across the canyon, there was another passageway that led to a secured refuge with supplies and transportation. Padmé and the others reached this refuge just as night fell and used the two Seraph-class urban landspeeders to cross the canyon floor. They had to be careful of patrols as the federation flew Droid ships overhead, but Master Qui-gon sensed that their presence had still gone unnoticed.

Back at the ruins they had decided to break up into two groups, Captain Panaka, Master Qui-gon and the Gungan Jar Jar would make their way to the Queen's chambers to rescue Queen M'ilia while Padmé and Obi-wan would head to the communications center to make contact with the Republic. Pamdé was furious that she was not accompanying the party to rescue her sister but Panaka stood his ground insisting that the path to the Queen would be much more dangerous than the way to the Communications room and he could not afford to keep Padmé safe while also rescuing the queen. It was also obvious that Obi-wan would need direction through the palace in order to get to the Communications center quickly and this would be assured if Padmé was with him. Knowing that Panaka was right she finally agreed and began to map out the best path from the garden to the communications center in her head.

"On the count of three." Obi-wan said, still looking out into the courtyard. They had made their way through the pass and were now in the garden behind the tool shed. The passageway hidden by a door, shaped as a rock on the back side of the garden opposite the entrance to the palace. Panaka, Qui-gon and Jar Jar made their way left and hid by the gazebo while Obi-wan and Padmé went right, behind the tool shed.

"One." Obi-wan began the countdown to when both parties would simultaneously attack the small band of Droids in the garden. There were three of those destroyer droids that had to be taken out first before their shields engaged. It was her responsibility to shoot the one on her right at the go.

"Two." Padmé's heart raced as her hands trembled clenching the blaster pistol. She repeated all that Panaka had taught her and eased her breathing once more.

"Three!" Padmé turned exposing herself to a clear shot and released four quick shots towards the droid. Two connected, shutting down the droid. She took cover immediately, just in time to see Obi-wan jumped from behind the shed, throwing his lightsaber midway through his aerial cartwheel cutting the second destroyer in two. Panaka had already destroyed the third droid and continued to take down the remaining B1 battle droids. Jar Jar, with his incredibly strong legs had leaped to the balcony above the doorway and with his spear that had some sort of blue energy at its tip, sliced through the four droids standing guard there. Master Qui-gon had already made his way inside and continued the dismantling of the droids.

Padmé stood up and destroyed the last droid in the garden and ran to Obi-wan. With Panaka, Qui-gon and Jar Jar inside heading toward the throne room, it was time for Obi-wan and Padmé to head down through the courtyard and access the servant's hallway.

"This way!" she called, gesturing to Obi-wan. She ran down the courtyard stairs with the Jedi right behind her. The servants boarders were small rooms and hallways that filled the basement of the palace, allowing the servants access to most of the palace without interference with the activities above. One access led to the queen's personal garden. Padmé guided them to that access, input the security code and entered into the palace. Inside, it was completely quiet. Padmé wanted to run through the halls, but Obi-wan had caught her by the arm.

"We must be cautious." He looked around the empty hall "The noise we make will carry far along these solid walls." Looking back at Padmé he added, "and I would like to avoid any attention if we could." Padmé noted and lead them through the maze of halls.

Her hearts beat rang in her ears as they moved from hallway to hallway. Where are they, she thought as they continued on with no sign of servants. Yes things had changed dramatically since the last time she was here but what could the federation want with the servants except to keep the palace running as it normally does? A faint noise broke her concentration. She stopped and looked back at Obi-wan who held his lightsaber at the ready. He looked at her and held his finger up to his mouth and walked in front of her. As the sound grew it was obviously a couple of droids walking the hall with their metal shoes hitting the rock floor. Obi-wan bent low by the corner waiting for the droids to pass. But, just before he was ready to strike, the droids stopped. Padmé froze, her back against the wall close beside Obi-wan. A few moments past with the only occasional beeping sound coming from the droids. The beeping sound changed tones and Obi-wan's face tensed.

"They know we're here." Without further hesitation, the Jedi sprang forward and engaged the ready battle droids. But no matter how prepared the droids could of been they were no match for the quickness and skill of the Jedi. "Hurry!" Obi-wan yelled. Padmé ran ahead of Obi-wan jumping over the Droid remains. "They have alerted the Federation to our presence." Obi-wan said as he ran close behind Padmé.

"What of the others?" Padmé yelled.

"I sense my master is still on the move. He has sensed my change in pace so he should be aware of our situation." Padmé prayed for her sister running as fast as she could through the halls.


End file.
